His Brother's Wife
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: Married at 20 and widowed before she was 21, life wasn't going very well for Krys. She was pregnant, and wasn't so sure her husband was the one who fathered her baby! Will things turn out better for Krys down the road of life?
1. Chapter 1

Title: His Brother's Wife

Author: THE Kid Hardy

Characters: Krys (OC), John Cena, Matt Cena. Appearances by the rest of the Cena family, and Marc Predka, aka Tha Trademarc.

Summary: Married at 20 and widowed before she was 21, life wasn't going very well for Krys. She was pregnant, and wasn't so sure her husband was the one who fathered her baby! Will things turn out better for Krys down the road of life? What unexpected surprises await the young woman on her journey through life and motherhood?

Rating: R for language, cursing, infidelity, among other things.

**Chapter one Disclaimer:** **I only own Krys in this story. John, Matt, and the rest of the Cenas, along with Marc Predka, own themselves. I do not make any claims to own them, or their families. John Cena's soul is not my property, either. His soul was sold the moment the ink dried on his WWE contract.**

_Prologue:_

_Krys smiled as she kissed her husband. It was the most wonderful day of her life. She was now a married woman._

_She was now Mrs. Matt Cena._

_The pastor had pronounced them man and wife, and she and Matt both had beatific smiles on their faces as they gave all of their love into one soul blazing kiss._

_"I love you, Matty," she said when they pulled away. "This is the happiest day of my life! I can't wait to spend forever with you!"_

_"I love you too, darling," he said back, kissing her once more. "I can't wait to see you having my kids." He smiled as his young bride blushed._

_"I can't wait to start my new life with you."_

**_Chapter 1_**

Krystle Cena stared at the letter in her hands. _No, _she thought, reading it over and over again. _This can't be possible!_

_Matt CAN'T be dead!_

_Flashback - Two years Ago_

"Mom, dad, bros," Matt Cena said slowly and dramatically, "I want you guys to meet my girlfriend. Krys, come on in!"

Krys walked in, a bright smile on her face. "Hi," she said, looking at all the Cena family. "I'm Krystle, but everybody calls me Krys. Uh, feel free to call me either one."

Carol Cena stood up from her seat on the sofa and walked over to Krys. "Welcome, my dear," she said, hugging the young girl warmly. "Please, take a seat, and allow me to introduce you to the rest of our family."

"Oh, thank you," Krys said as two of the young Cena men moved aside to make room for her on the sofa.

"Krystle, this is my husband, John Cena, Sr.," Carol said, placing a loving hand on her husband's shoulder.

Mr. Cena stood up and shook Krys's hand warmly. "It's very wonderful to finally meet you," he said. "I hope you come to love this family as much as we all do."

"I hope so too," she said back, bestowing a dazzling smile on him.

"Next, this is my son Sean, but everyone calls him Boog. Next to him is his brother Dan, and our little troublemaker, John."

Krys said hello to Dan and Boog, shaking their hands and smiling at them in a friendly way. When she got to John, a wave of uneasiness stirred up within her. "Hi," she said nervously. _Steer clear of this guy, _she told herself. "I'm Krys."

He shook her hand, a small smile on his face. "Hey, Krys. Don't I remember you from somewhere?"

She sucked in a breath. "Uh, yeah, I think so. I was in the 2005 RAW Diva Search. You were judging on one episode of RAW, and I was the one who came up with a rap. It wasn't very good, was it?"

She started to smile nervously, and John nodded. "I remember. You were eliminated two weeks after that, right?"

Her smile faded. "Uh, yeah." _Asshole. _"Que sera sera, right? Can't win 'em all."

"Yeah, I feel you there."

An uneasy silence filled the room, and Matt came over and took Krys's hand, leading her over to a young man in an armchair. He looked high as a kite. "Sweetie, this is our cousin, Marc Predka. We all call him Trademarc."

"Nice to meet you," she said, and Marc smiled at her goofily.

"Pleasure's all mine." He flipped the braids of a young woman in his lap. "This is Alisha Davidson. She's John's girl."

"Man, she ain't my girl," John said, his ears turning pink. "She's my friend, and Matt's best friend. She's all of our best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Alisha said, hopping off of Marc's lap. She and Krys slapped hands and hugged. "Matty's told us a helluva lot about you."

"So I've heard. I'm glad Matty's finally introduced me to you guys. Thanks for meeting me, and I hope we become even closer."

Carol stood up and shook her hand again. "It was such a pleasure meeting you, dearest. How long are you and Matthew staying here?"

"Since I'm on vacation, Krys and I can stay for just about a month."

"Splendid! Take your things up to your old room, Matty, and we'll hopefully see you for dinner around eight."

_xXEnd FlashbackXx_

Krys placed a hand on her stomach. Just days earlier, she could feel Matt's hands on her bulging stomach, whispering words of love to the little life inside her. "Your mommy and I love you very, very much, and can't wait for you to come out," he'd said, making the young woman smile at her husband lovingly.

Feeling tears spring to her eyes, she sighed again. "Oh, Matty, if you only knew..." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Disclaimer: I do not own John Cena, or any of the Cena or Predka families. They own themselves, and Cena's soul belongs to Vince McMahon. Krys and her baby are only my property, and my soul belongs to...let's not go into that, shall we? LOL.**

_xXFlashback - Five Months EarlierXx_

_John rolled off of her with a groan, and took a deep breath. "Wow," he gasped as he lay next to her. "You were great."_

_"I shouldn't have done this," Krys whispered, covering her eyes with a hand. "I don't like this, not one bit."_

_"Chill, girlie, chill. It's not like we've never done it before."_

_"But that was BEFORE I met Matt!" Krys cried. "I cheated on my husband..."_

**Chapter 2**

"Matty how could I have done this to you?" Krys asked herself as she lay in bed two nights later. "I had an affair with your BROTHER of all people! I don't know how I can live with myself knowing that this baby might not be yours. My only hope is that you can forgive me."

She closed her eyes and tried not to think back to when she and Matt were happiest. They were happy all throughout their marriage, but the last five months, she'd been hiding this terrible secret from him. Ever since she'd found out she was pregnant, her conscience was eating her alive. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she could only sit and think of how horrible she'd been to her husband.

"God, Matty, I wish I hadn't done this to you. I loved you. You did nothing wrong, yet I committed adultery. You did nothing to deserve this, and I hate myself for cheating on you with John!"

She yelled bitterly and hit her pillows until Carol and the rest of the Cenas came running into her room. She took one look at Krys, then shooed everyone else away, closing the door. She sat on the bed, and Krys buried her head into a pillow. "Krystle honey, tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm dying of guilt and shame!"

"No you're not, sweetie," Carol said soothingly. "Why are you so upset? Does it have to do with Matt's death?"

"It's more than that, Mrs. Cena," Krys said. "Like I said, I'm dying of guilt and shame, and it's all my fault, and I deserve it all!"

"What did you do to think you deserve to die of guilt and shame?"

"I can't tell you. You will hate me."

"My dear, I could NEVER hate you, you know that," Carol said gently. "Whatever it is you've done, you know I will always forgive you. Now, please, what is it you've done?"

Krys sat up and faced Carol, her eyes full of self-despicality, regret and sorrow. "I...I cheated on Matty, and I don't know if my baby is his or...or...or John's." She put her head in her hands and started to cry again. "I hate myself, Carol."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Disclaimer: As stated in the aforementioned chapter disclaimers, I don't own ANY of the Cena family (though I'd love to own John if they're selling him LMAO), Marc Predka, or anyone remotely related in any way to the Cena and Predka families. Krys and her baby are my property ONLY.**

**Chapter 3**

Ch. 3

_xXFlashback - Five Months EarlierXx_

_"John, I'm pregnant," Krys said to her brother in law late one night. "And it's one hell of a problem for us."_

_John sat up in his bed and looked at her, his eyebrow arched. "And what would make it a problem, might I ask?"_

_"Oh, nothing except for the fact that you screwed my brains out nehind your fuckin' brother's back!" she said angrily._

_"So it could be mine or it could be Matt's. Big deal. Either way, Matt gets a kid, and he won't have to find out about us. Don't worry."_

_"Don't worry? I've gone PAST worrying. I'm damn near ready to pull my hair out! I never meant to cheat on Matt..."_

_"But it happened, and now you're paying for it." He got up from the bed and walked past her out of the room, but not before clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Great job."_

_He left the room, and Krys sighed in disbelief. _Some luck I'm having, huh? _she thought._

xXEnd Flashback - Two Months LaterXx

"Boog, what on earth are you talking about?" Krys asked Sean Cena over the phone. "What do you want me to meet you guys back at your parents' place for?"

"This is really great and urgent news, Krys," Boog said excitedly. "Just get over here as fast as you can!"

"Fine, fine," she said. Aggravated, she called a cab and was taken to the Cena residence. When she was walked in, all eyes turned to the seven months pregnant woman. "Okay, I'm here, what's up?"

Dan walked over and took her in a warm brotherly hug. "We just got the news not that long ago."

"Uh...WHAT news?"

Carol came running over, a beaming smile on her face as she, Marc, and the rest of the Cena family hugged her. "End your suffering, my dear child," she said. "See for yourself!"

The person walked in, and locked eyes with Krys. "Hey, Krys," Matt said.

"Oh, my GOD..." Without another word, Krys fainted to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _I only own Krys and her baby. Once again, I do not own any of the Cenas, or Marc Predka. Alisha/Ali, owns herself._**

_**Ch 4**_

"Guys, can you leave me and Krys alone for a few moments?" Matt asked his family a few minutes after they were able to wake Krys up. "I wanna talk to her."

"Sure thing," Carol says, and she and John Sr. shooed the rest out of the den.

Matt turned to her with a smile on his face. "I missed you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad to know that our little one is alright."

"She's very well, hun," she said softly, placing her hand on her belly and smiling up at her husband. "And in just two months, she's gonna be born. I can hardly wait, now that you're back, safe and sound."

"She's not my daughter, is she?"

"What? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You thought I would never find out, didn't you?" he snarled, grabbing her wrist.

"Ow, Matt stop!" Krys cried as pain shot through her arm. "You're...you're hurting me!"

"Tell me the truth! Did you or did you not sleep with John?"

"Let her go, Matt," John said quietly from the doorway. Both Matt and Krys looked to the doorway, and saw John. "I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"Get outta here, John," Matt said. "This is between me and Krys only. This has nothing to do with you...or does it?"

"If you really wanna know, yeah, I did sleep with your wife. We slept together once before she met you. I bet you never even told her about YOUR secret, now have you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Matt said angrily.

"You and Alisha. The two of you were lovers even after you married Krys. Am I right?"

For a moment, his brother glared, then got a smile to his face. "Yeah, John, that's right. I did sleep with Ali, and I must say, she was a helluva lot better in the sack than this bitch is."

Krys's eyes got wide, and anger flared. "I tortured myself for months thinking you were dead! I thought that I'd broken my wedding vow the one night I slept with John, but you've broken it MORE than once! You disgusting bastard!"

Krys looked ready to say more, but she instead held a hand to her stomach and got up. She walked out of the Cena home without a word to anyone. As she walked away from the house, her stomach started aching, and her baby kicked violently. She stopped and held her stomach, the tears starting to flow.

_All this time,_ she thought angrily. _I tortured myself countless times, and I find out that he's cheated on me for OVER two years! That bastard!_

Fighting her tears, she continued to walk, refusing to stop walking until she was home, where she could pack her things, move out, then file for a divorce.

She'd walked for almost a mile when a car pulled up beside her. "Matt's filed for divorce," John said, stopping the car and climbing out. "If you don't contest it, it'll be done in time for the baby's birth, maybe a little after."

Krys continued walking. "I want it over as soon as possible. I hate his guts, and the guts of every other male Cena in Massachusetts!"

John walked after her and stopped in front of her. "Regardless of whether or not she's my daughter, I wanna be there for her. If Matt won't be there for his or my daughter, I will. You can trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, I was laying right beneath you, and now look at the situation I've gotten myself into. Just save yourself the hell and go away now."

She went to move past him, but a rush of pain stopped her, and she held her stomach. John started to walk over to her, but she gasped out, "Stay away from me."

"You need help!"

"Not YOUR help!" she yelled, then grabbed at her stomach again.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, with or without your consent," John said, picking her up and sitting her in the backseat.

Krys gasped with pain, and held her stomach as he sped down the highway. A few minutes later, they heard the police sirens wailing, and he slowed down. "Wh...what's happening?" she asked between gasps. "Why did you stop?"

"The police want me to pull over." John slowed the car to a stop, and the police officer walked up to their car.

"License and registration, please," the cop said. John pulled out both, and showed them to the officer.

"Officer, I didn't mean to speed, but my sister-in-law is in labor, and I need to get her to the nearest hospital."

The officer took one look in the backseat at Krys, who was sweating profusely as she held her stomach. "I'll escort you there myself," he said, moving to his car.

John smiled at Krys. "Just hold on, kid, we'll be there soon. Just hold on." He saw the police car pull off in front of him, and headed off after him.


	5. Chapters 5 & 6

**Chapter five Disclaimer: I own Krys and the baby in this chapter. Matt Cena, John Cena and anyone else not mentioned in this disclaimer is owned by themselves. John Cena's soul belongs to Vince McMahon, the devil himself.**

**Ch. 5**

"My God, she's adorable," Matt said as he cradled the angelic baby girl in his arms. "My adorable baby girl."

"Give me my baby!" Krys cried. "You want nothing to do with me, remember? And Danni might not be yours."

Matt glared at John as he handed the infant back to his wife. "Of course I remember. I'm reminded each time I look at your disgusting face."

While she fed her daughter, Krys put up her middle finger at Matt. "Piss off, Matt. I only did it once. You were the one who cheated all throughout our marriage."

"Whatever. Once this settlement is over, and the paternity test proves that I'm Danni's father, I'll show the courts that you're an unfit mother. I'll have full custody of Danica within two months' time."

"You take my daughter from me, I swear to God in Heaven that I will make your life a living hell! You even try, and you will damn sure rue the day you met me! Now get the hell out of my hospital room before I use my foot as a fucking enema!"

Matt glared and left the room, leaving Krys to feed her daughter in John's presence. She finally looked up to see John looking at the sleeping angel in her arms. "She truly is beautiful, Krys. I won't lie."

"Thank you. I just want everything to be over. I just wanna take Danni away and live someplace where Matt can't torture me."

"Give me the chance to make it right for you. I'll help you get away from Matt. Just give me the opportunity, and I'll make your dreams come true."

**Chapter six Disclaimer: All disclaimers are noted in the previous chapters.**

**Ch. 6**

"It's all over," Krys whispered to her three month old daughter. "We're leaving, Danni, and we'll live far away from your mean old uncle Matty, yes we will."

"Krys!" a voice called. Krys turned to see John walking toward her in jeans, a Celtics jersey, and Timberland boots. "I wanna talk to you."

"John, I'm newly and officially divorced. I'm not looking for another marriage anytime soon."

"But what about Danica?"

"If I were to marry, I damn sure won't be forced into it!" she snapped, holding Danica tighter as she and John walked from the courthouse.

"I'm not forcing you into anything! I was gonna say that I was actually considering doing the right thing. But that couldn't happen; you cut me off."

"I don't want to hear ANYTHING about marriage-"

"Well, you're gonna hear it, understand me?" John stopped right in front of her and refused to move.

"Get out of my way, Cena."

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Fine," she snapped. "Just get it over with so I can go."

"I was saying that if you didn't wanna marry me for love, then damn it, do it out of duty. You and I both owe it to Danni, to make it official."

After a moment of thinking, Krys said, "Fine. But let's make it an official courtship, then make it an official marriage."

"I'm willin' if you're willin'."

"I'm willin'."

"Then let's have dinner. My treat."

The End


End file.
